Understanding Feelings
by PigSlay
Summary: "A good friend will bail you out of jail, but a BEST friend will be right there with you." One day, Shay and Tally end up in jail together. Let's see how this turns out.
1. Chapter 1: The Day Before

Chapter 1: The Day Before

One day, Tally woke up in the wild; it was going to be another crazy day today.

Ever since she had joined David in the Smoke, things had gone crazy.

First, she had had a dream about Zane coming back to life and going up into a new star. Then, she finds a recipe book, which contains a recipe that turned her into a bubblehead for a few moments.

She wondered what crazy things would happen to her next.

Meanwhile somewhere in Deigo...

"I can't believe it," Shay said after waking up. "Where did Tally-wa go? she was here two nights ago."

She remembered going to sleep two nights ago with Tally near by. Shay had looked and looked for her night after night, but never found her.

Suddenly, Shay remembered two nights ago. She remembered hearing footsteps right past her.

Shay realized where Tally probably was.

"She must have gone to the wild," she was shocked.

Somewhere, far away, somebody was up to something...

"Sorry you two, you all were separated from each other each operation," somebody mysterious said. They laughed evilly. "Don't worry, you two will be spending a lot of time together..."

They paused for a moment.

"Very, very soon."

They grinned and laughed evilly.

Chapter 4: Breaking Free

Shay and Tally now understood each other's side in things now.

They just wish they could break free.

Suddenly, Shay thought of something.

"Tally-wa!"

"What is it, Shay-la?"

"You're a special, remember?"

"Yes?"

"You have strong muscles, you can try to break through."

"Great idea Shay-la."

So Tally went over to the boundaries on the jail box. She tried to break through them all.

It worked for some; in fact it worked for enough to work with. They could escape.

Chapter 5: Friends Forever

They both went through the holes in the boundaries that Tally had torn at top speed.

Before the policeman could stop them though, the jailbox fell down on him and they zoomed away.

"Hey!"

It was too late for him though, they were already gone.

Tally and Shay had ended up with David in the Smoke apparently.

When they were alone later on, Shay and Tally lied down on the grass and looked up into the sky.

Tally saw the star of Zane.

She started to frown, but then Shay spoke to her.

"Well Tally-wa," she said. "That jail trip was fun."

"**Fun?**" Tally felt it as an almost insult to consider that prison fun.

"It was," Shay said. "It made me learn what a friend you truly are."

"Okay," said Tally. Then a few moments later, she admitted, "I thought it was fun too."

"Friends forever?"

When Shay said that, Tally remembered Peris. How he had said in their Littlie days that they'd be friends forever then broke it when he backed out on going to the smoke.

She might regret this like she did Peris, but it was worth a try.

So she just smiled and said, "friends forever."


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck Together

**Understanding Feelings**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

Chapter 2: Stuck Together

Shay and Tally woke up the next morning. However, they were no longer in separate places.

When Shay opened her eyes she couldn't believe it. "Where are we?"

She looked behind her. "Tally-wa?"

Tally jiggled her head. "Shay-la?"

"Yes Tally-wa, it's me."

She jiggled her head again. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," said Shay. She tried thinking back to Ugly School. "Isn't it what the Rusties called jail?"

"Jail?"

"Welcome to jail ladies," said some old man.

"Who are you?" Tally asked.

"I'm officer Ryan and you two are under arrest for ripping this dollar bill."

He held up what the Rusties had called 'Dollar bills'; it had been ripped at the top.

"We didn't rip that," Shay said.

"Nice try ladies," said Ryan. "Some person told me she ripped this priceless Rusty $100.00 bill and that you agreed to staying with her in the jail box and pay the fine."

"There's no money anymore though, remember?" Tally said. "I never ripped that dollar either."

"You'll have to pay by merits then," said Ryan. "Your total is 700 merits."

"Seven hundred merits?"

"Seven hundred merits, you have two days to pay the fine and shall be in jail for a total of twenty years."

"Twenty years?" Tally couldn't believe this.

"Yes, twenty years," said Ryan. "Now, enjoy." He faked a smile.

Shay looked at Tally and Tally looked at her.

"Tally-wa," Shay said. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Tally just stared at her.

She smelt Tally. "Are you... scared?"

Shay was surprised that Tally of all people would smell scared.

Nonetheless, Tally nodded.

She also smelled speechless.

Shay didn't know why, since she hadn't even begun to tell the story.

Shay was ready to tell Tally the story from her point of view, and nobody could stop her.

Understanding Feelings 


	3. 3: Through The Eyes of Shay and Tally

Understanding Feelings Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.

**Chapter 3: Through the eyes of Shay and Tally**

"Tally," she started out with. "When you left me... when you left us, the Cutters that night... I had woken up the next morning. You weren't there at all. I had no idea what had happened to you."

She told Tally about that one morning:

Shay had waken up in Deigo.

She looked around to see where all the other Cutters were.

She saw Fausto and all the other Cutters. Who she didn't see though, was Tally.

"Tally-wa?" she whispered loudly, shocked. "Tally-wa?"

Fausto walked over to her.

He had secretly been up at night. "Boss, I-"

Shay silenced Fausto, not knowing he had a piece of valuable information. "Not now, Fausto. Tally's gone, I need to find her."

She searched all around Diego for her, for three nights.

"I had never expected that you would be in the Rusty Ruins," she said. "I guess you were though."

Tally blinked, still smelling speechless.

"So, Tally-wa, you see, I was real disappointed when you left and didn't tell me. I thought we were friends."

Tally just looked at her and said, "Shay-la, I thought we were friends too. Then, when we were Pretties you got mad at me _just _because I had taken the pills with Zane instead of you. When we were Uglies, you ran away. Lastly, you probably knew the truth about what being Special did to my brain, I could tell. Yet, you never told me."

There was a long moment of silence.

Shay was now speechless.

"Look, Shay," Tally said. "I want to be friends with you, but it never seems to work out that way."

Shay nodded. "I know Tally-wa."

They looked at each other another time and then quickly looked away.

They weren't mad at each other, but they made it seem like it.

"Tally-wa, we might as well just try to find a way out of here," Shay said. She partly smiled.

Tally nodded. "I don't think we're gonna get very far though."

**Understanding Feelings**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Free

Understanding Feelings

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

Chapter 4: Breaking Free

Shay and Tally now understood each other's side in things now.

They just wish they could break free.

Suddenly, Shay thought of something.

"Tally-wa!"

"What is it, Shay-la?"

"You're a special, remember?"

"Yes?"

"You have strong muscles, you can try to break through."

"Great idea Shay-la."

So Tally went over to the boundaries on the jail box. She tried to break through them all.

It worked for some; in fact it worked for enough to work with. They could escape.

**Understanding Feelings**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Forever

Understanding Feelings

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

Chapter 5: Friends Forever

They both went through the holes in the boundaries that Tally had torn at top speed.

Before the policeman could stop them though, the jailbox fell down on him and they zoomed away.

"Hey!"

It was too late for him though, they were already gone.

Tally and Shay had ended up with David in the Smoke apparently.

When they were alone later on, Shay and Tally lied down on the grass and looked up into the sky.

Tally saw the star of Zane.

She started to frown, but then Shay spoke to her.

"Well Tally-wa," she said. "That jail trip was fun."

"**Fun?**" Tally felt it as an almost insult to consider that prison fun.

"It was," Shay said. "It made me learn what a friend you truly are."

"Okay," said Tally. Then a few moments later, she admitted, "I thought it was fun too."

"Friends forever?"

When Shay said that, Tally remembered Peris. How he had said in their Littlie days that they'd be friends forever then broke it when he backed out on going to the smoke.

She might regret this like she did Peris, but it was worth a try.

So she just smiled and said, "friends forever."

Understanding Feelings 


End file.
